The Starlight Circus
by notmariah7
Summary: It's the early 1900s, and the circus is more popular than ever. Alexander is adopted into one, and has to fight for an act, and to keep his circus up and running. (Aka I saw a random writing prompt, got hooked, and can't write descriptions to save my life)


**I'm also posting this on my Hamilton amino account (John'sMyDeadGaySon) just to let you know.**

He was terrified. All he knew to do was cry and scream and flail his arms. He didn't like being alone like this, and he certainly didn't like laying on the dirty, rocky ground. He heard a lot of noise, a loud rumbling and a rhythm of crunching, which made his head hurt and scared him more. He cried harder.

The noises slowed to a stop, but he still wailed. More crunching noises emerged, along with a muddle of voices, words and sounds he didn't yet understand.

"It's a baby," one voice said, deep but smooth.

"Oh, God..." the other, higher voice said. "Who would do this? Just leave him out by the street?"

"I don't know."

"We should bring him with us."

"We could easily bring him to an orphanage-"

"George. We can't just do that. Look at him. And we don't have the time to take that much of a detour." The voice got quieter. "And I know you want a child just as much as I do."

"Martha..." The lower voice exhaled. "I...guess we can make a quick stop for supplies for him."

There was a clap. "Oh, George, this is wonderful! Go tell the others." The crunching noises happened again, and suddenly he wasn't on the ground anymore. A smooth, pale face appeared in his vision. "Hello, there, Darling. Let's get you to stop crying, yeah?"

* * *

"Alexander, Darling, can you hand me that flag?"

"Yes, Mama." Alexander lifted the bundle of fabric and rope as best as he could, halfway dragging it towards the tall ladder.

"Need some help, little buddy?"

Alex craned his neck to look up at Hercules. "No, thank you, Mr. Herc." He still had a little trouble saying Herc's full name, being only four years old.

Hercules chuckled. "Alright, kid." He lifted four planks of wood and carried them away. Alexander continued to bring the flag to his mother.

When he reached the ladder, Alexander saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned, but nothing was there except for a pile of tarps.

"Alexander," his mother called. He looked up and held the flag up to her. "Thank you, Darling."

"Mama." Alex's voice stopped his mother from going up the ladder.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Where are Papa and Maria?"

"They are setting up the stables."

Alexander glanced at the tarps again. "Oh." His mother went on climbing the ladder while Alex fidgeted. Something moved again. Alex couldn't ignore it this time. He hesitantly walked towards the tarps, but then tripped over the leg of the ladder.

The ladder tipped, and Alexander gasped and screamed "Mama!" as she fell, the flag flapping around her. Hercules caught her at the last second, but Alexander was already sobbing in fear. Herc gently put Martha down, then went to pick up the ladder. It had landed on the pile of tarps. Alex ran to his mother and tightly hugged her legs as he cried, "I'm sorry, Mama! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Darling," his mother said, slightly out of breath and petting Alex's hair. "I wasn't that high up." Alexander buried his face in his mother's leg.

"Martha," Hercules hollered, "you might need to come see this."

"What is it?" Martha lifted Alexander and walked over to Hercules, who was lifting one of the tarps. Underneath was a child, a little boy. He attempted to scramble back from the people in front of him. Martha knelt down, giving Alexander a better view of the boy. He had lots of freckles and long, curly hair. "Hello, Dear," Martha gently said to the boy. "How did you get here?" The boy didn't respond. "Are you a run away?" The boy hesitantly nodded. "Can you come out from under there, please?" The boy quickly shook his head. "It will be okay, Dear. We won't hurt you. Just please come out from the tarps." It took a minute or two, but the boy eventually crawled out from under the fabric. "How old are you?" The boy held out all of his fingers. "Ten? Okay. What's your name?"

The boy faintly whispered something.

"What was that?"

"John," the boy whispered again.

Martha smiled. "How would you like to stay with us, John?"

* * *

"He says he's from France," John said quietly. He was hanging upside down off the edge of the top bunk.

"Where's that?" Alexander asked.

"Europe."

"Oh. Do you think Mama and Papa will let him join?"

"I dunno."

"He said he could do something incredible," Maria said. She sat on the opposite bed, adjusting her skirt so that it covered her legs better. "I'm sure he'll join us. The question is just if he'll join Herc and I."

"I want to join you, too," Alex said.

"You can't. You aren't a freak like us."

"You aren't a freak anymore than the rest of us!"

Maria fidgeted with her skirt again.

"Besides, Mama and Papa won't let me do anything else but ride the horses in shows sometimes."

John flipped, landing on the bottom bunk next to Alex. "That's because you're only eight."

"You're only fourteen."

"I have an act."

Alexander crossed his arms and huffed. The door opened and Hercules walked in.

"He's in," Herc said. The rest of them excitedly stood and ran out, wanting to meet the new member. John held Alex's hand, which made Alexander stumble a bit because his legs were so much shorter. Maria kept trying to hold her skirt down as she ran with an offbeat step. They found George, Martha, and the new guy in the big top. The young man was tall and thin. He had tan skin and coiled hair pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Everyone," Martha said, "this is Lafayette. He still has some trouble speaking English, so you'll have to be patient with him." Lafayette shyly looked down.

"What does he do?" Alexander asked.

"He's a contortionist," George stated.

"A what?"

Lafayette sighed softly, then lay down on his stomach in the sand. With seemingly no effort, he lifted his legs up and over him until his feet were resting on either side of his head. Hercules, Maria, and the kids gasped in astonishment.

"Awesome!" Alexander cheered, clapping. Lafayette blushed a bit.

"Why did you decide to join us?" Maria asked.

Lafayette opened his mouth, then closed it again. His eyebrows furrowed for a minute before he finally spoke. "Came to America for job. To help family."

"How nice of you. Will you be joining our frea-sideshow?"

Lafayette nodded.

"Well, then, welcome to the show." Maria held out her hand. Lafayette unfolded himself and stood to shake her hand.

* * *

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Aaron asked.

"You just think it's dangerous because all you do is play music," John said.

"You don't think it's dangerous at _all?_ "

"I do flips forty feet in the air."

"It's a lion!"

Everyone stood around the cage, gaping at the big yellow cat inside. Alexander was hiding behind a chair. The lion growled. Alex, Maria, and Aaron flinched.

"We just need to find a tamer," George said.

"You bought a lion without finding someone to tame it?" Burr shouted. The lion growled again, making Aaron yelp.

"We'll figure it out."

"You'd better. If you don't soon, I'm leaving."

"We can find someone else to play music just fine."

Aaron grumbled, then jumped when the lion roared and rammed its body into the side of the cage. Alexander gripped the top of the chair tighter. "That thing is going to kill us before we can even put it in one show."

Alex thought he saw something fall to the ground. He leaned over the chair to try to get a better look.

"I don't understand why you decided on such a terrible-" Aaron screamed. A lot of them screamed, actually.

The thing that Alexander saw fall had been a lock.

The lion broke out of the cage.

Everyone darted to the edges of the tent. Hercules picked up Maria and ran with her after he saw that she was frozen. Alexander was frozen, as well. He stayed behind the chair, even when he realized he was now the closest to the wild animal. It stalked around its cage, snarling and sniffing the air.

And then it saw Alexander. It stood still, its tail swishing. Alexander met its deep brown eyes with his own, and suddenly, they were one in the same. They both flipped their mangy hair out of their eyes. They both adjusted their stances on their too skinny legs. They both warily glared at each other, and then they both moved.

With the same speed, Alexander lifted the chair, and the lion shot forward. Alex jabbed the legs of the chair in the beast's direction, and it hesitated, paying attention to the chair, instead. The lion roared, swiping at the chair. The force knocked Alexander to the ground. He landed on a pile of thin rope, then hastily grabbed at it. He swung the rope like a whip, and it hit the lion's side with a _crack_. The lion jumped backwards, allowing Alex to stand. He cracked his makeshift whip again and again as he waved the chair, effectively backing the lion towards the cage. Alexander swung his rope on both sides of the of the cage, leading the lion inside. He dropped the chair, slammed the door closed, and snapped the lock back on, fully closing it this time.

He had a feeling no other ten year olds, not even other ones in circuses, had done something like that before.

* * *

"Come look! Look, look!" Alexander pulled on his parents arms, the rest of his family trailing behind him. "Look at what I trained him to do!" Alex led his family to the lion's tent, where the animal was already beginning to fall asleep. "Beast, wake up. It's time to show everyone what you've learned." Alexander walked right up to the lion and gently pet his ears. Beast the lion opened his eyes and yawned, then rolled onto his side. "Beast, no. Get up." Alexander rubbed Beast's chest, then walked over to a box. He put on a pair of gloves, then reached into the box and pulled out a chunk of meat. The lion suddenly stood at attention.

"Feeding it isn't a trick," Aaron said, crossing his arms and standing as far back as possible.

"I'm not just feeding him," Alexander retorted. "Watch." Alexander held the meat high in the air, then knelt down, lowering it to the ground. The lion followed, laying down. Alexander held out his hand, his palm to the animal. He stayed in place as Alexander walked circles around him. "Look, I taught him to stay in place." Alex held the meat out to Beast, then quickly retracted his hand as the lion took the food. "I can make him do other things, too." Alexander puffed out his chest and smiled.

"You're such a cute little lion tamer," Martha said. Alex crossed his arms.

"I'm fourteen, Mama."

Martha giggled.

"Does he know enough tricks for a show?" George asked.

Alex's face lit up. "Yes. I think so."

"Are _you_ ready for a show?"

"I..." Alexander clenched his fists in determination. "Yes."

* * *

Alexander clenched his fist around his whip. He adjusted the top hat on his head, taking a deep breath. The lights shone through the curtain, and George's voice echoed through the room.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, something extremely rare to see. One of the most dangerous animals on the planet being controlled by the youngest lion tamer in the world; a mere teenager."

Alexander mentally scoffed.

"I introduce you to Alexander, the nineteen year old lion tamer, and Beast."

The curtain opened, and the lights hit Alex's face. He flicked the whip in front of him, and Beast ran into the ring, jumped on the circular platform in the center, and roared. The crowd reacted with gasps and cheers while Alexander walked into the ring, as well. He took his hat off to bow, then put it back on and turned to Beast. He cracked the whip in different directions, leading Beast to run those directions while Alexander went to the box in the back of the ring. He took out a piece of meat and tossed it to Beast.

Alexander stepped onto the platform and spun around. Beast ran in circles around him. Alex stopped turning, threw another piece of meat straight up into the air, and ducked. Beast leapt over his head and caught the treat. The crowd "oohed" and "ahhed".

Their act went on for five more minutes, then Alexander bowed once more and led Beast out of the ring, then out to the animal's tent. Alex could still distantly hear his father introducing John's trapeze act.

"Do you like it here, Beast?" Alexander asked. Beast just yawned and shook. Alexander sighed and pet Beast's mane. "I know. I'm tired, too." Alexander locked Beast up; the lion immediately lay down and fell asleep. Alexander sat down next to the cage and nearly fell asleep, as well.

Okay, so, he did fall asleep, but not for very long. He woke up to the sound of voices.

"There he is," Hercules said.

"He's always in here," John's naturally soft voice responded. "What were you expecting?"

Alexander flicked his hat off of his eyes and opened them. Hercules, Maria, John, and Lafayette were all standing in front of him. "What?" He grumbled.

"Theodosia said we sold a lot of tickets tonight. A lot of people were talking about your act."

"That's great. Can I go back to sleep now-"

"Jefferson and Madison were here."

Alexander stood up so fast that he tripped on his coattails. "What did they say?"

John shrugged. "George and Martha went looking for them."

Alex sighed and began to pace around the tent. "They haven't seen a show in a year. Do you think they still like it?"

"I hope so," Hercules said.

Alexander bit his lip and let out a strangled whine.

"I mean, I'm sure they do."

Alexander just stared at the dirt below him as he kept walking. Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Madison were business partners that practically controlled the circus. They owned the plot of land the circus was on, and let the circus stay for a monthly rent. _If_ they liked the show. All of that had been perfectly fine for years and years, but it was still scary every time the men showed up. Although, it never scared John, who claimed he had never felt fear since he left his home as a child.

"It will be fine," John assured. "They've loved our show every time they've seen it. Nothing will change."

"I can only hope that you're right," Alex sighed.

* * *

"Ninety?" Alexander shouted. "What do you mean ninety?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Alexander," his mother said solemnly.

"We can't possibly pay that much every month! Not unless we starve ourselves and the animals."

"We don't have a choice, Alexander," his father pointed out. "Rent rises whenever and however much the owners want."

"Can't we just buy the land from them?"

"That costs too much money. It's easier to continue what we are doing."

"Ugh!" Alex stomped the ground, kicking up a cloud of sand. "I can't believe this. What are we supposed to do?"

"More shows, I suppose." Martha paused. "We may not be able to give the animals as much food."

"We can't do that! Beast won't do any tricks if he doesn't get treats, and if he doesn't get anything, he'll try to eat me, instead."

"You'll have to figure something out," George sighed. "We all will."

* * *

John was falling asleep in the corner. Alexander didn't mind. Putting on twice as many shows was absolutely exhausting for all of them, especially John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Beast. Alex was petting the animal as they both yawned.

"Just one more show for the week," Alex promised, "then we get a break." Alexander felt himself drifting off as he spoke. He was startled awake when his stomach growled. He sighed, ignoring the feeling and closing his eyes again. He ignored the growling once more.

"Alex?" John's voice was distant. Alex heard padding footsteps, then John, loud and clear, screaming. Alexander shot up, wide awake. John was trying to climb something, anything, to get away from the lion that was attempting to swipe at him. Alexander hurried to unclip his whip from his belt and swung it at Beast, hitting him. Alex winced at the noise, then stepped back as Beast stalked him, instead.

"I'm sorry, Beast," Alexander said, walking backwards. "I never intended to hurt you, but you're forcing my hand." Beast snarled as Alex grabbed the chair behind him. He thrust the chair at Beast, catching the lion's attention. He whipped Beast over and over until the animal was pushed into the cage. As Alexander was closing the door, Beast slashed at him, scratching his arm. Alex shouted in pain, but closed and locked the cage as fast as he could. He collapsed onto the ground and held his bleeding arm.

John dropped down off of the pole he had climbed. He was limping, with a scratch on his thigh. For once, he looked scared. He rushed over to Alex. "Oh, God, Alex, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Alex waved John away. "He just got too hungry. I haven't been able to feed him as much."

"Are you even going to be able to do your act, anymore?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm able to. I have to. Regardless of how dangerous it is, now."

* * *

Beast tried to attack Alexander during five more shows after that. This very night, Beast pounced on him. Alexander could only think to shove his hat in the lion's mouth to get away.

People were significantly less interested in his act when it didn't look like the lion was tamed.

Still, he and everyone else tried as hard as they could to make their acts more interesting so they could make more money. Maria rode a bike around, which was somewhat difficult with her third leg hanging off the side. John wore a blindfold as he walked across the tightrope. Hercules lifted heavier and heavier things. All this only helped a small amount.

In between shows, Alexander walked between the tents, watching all the people mill about. Hercules, Maria, and Lafayette were showing off in their tents, with George shouting for people to go see their acts. Dozens of children ran dragged their parents over to Martha, wanting to ride the horses. This was what Alexander loved about living and working here. The excitement of the families that came to see the show was beautiful to him.

After a few minutes, Alexander decided to walk back to Beast's tent. He didn't really take note of the open entryway, when he had certainly tied it closed earlier. He did, however, take note of the young woman inside. She appeared to be about Alex's age, with long, dark hair and a pale blue dress. She carefully stepped around the cage, which, upon realizing he had once again accidentally left it open, made Alexander's heart race.

"You shouldn't be in here," Alexander said, startling the girl. She jumped and hid behind the bars of the cage. Still, she had quite a determined look on her face.

"Why not?" The girl asked. "I am meant to explore the circus, yes?"

"This tent was closed, I believe."

"I don't care."

Well, Alexander certainly liked her sass.

"It's dangerous to be in here."

"Why? I don't see anything that could cause me harm."

"That's a problem." Alexander unclipped his whip and walked around the tent, looking for Beast. He figured there couldn't be many places for a large animal to hide.

When Alex moved closer to the girl, she stepped back, eyeing the whip. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you safe, Miss."

The girl crossed her arms. "I can stay safe on my own, thank you."

Alex just tsked and shook his head. He heard something shift behind a stack of boxes and quickly turned to face them. The girl watched him closely. "What are you-"

"Be quiet."

"You cannot just tell me to-"

The girl screeched when Beast jumped out from behind the boxes. Alexander, quick as lightning, grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her close, and whipped Beast's paw, then face. The girl was clinging to his shirt, but the moment Beast was stunned, Alex let go of her and told her to run. She did.

Alexander narrowly avoided a claw and spun around as Beast jumped passed him. Beast was closer to the cage, now, though, so that was better. Unfortunately, it took much too long to push Beast into the cage this time. The animal roared while Alex locked him up, which just about made Alexander go deaf. He quickly covered the cage with a tarp, then fell onto to floor, exhausted and swearing.

"Are you okay?" Alexander flinched when he heard a voice. He looked up, finding that the girl was peering at him from the tent's entrance.

"Yes. I'm fine," Alexander answered. The girl hesitantly stepped into the tent.

"Does that usually happen?"

"It does, now. It didn't before, and it isn't supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

Alex sighed. "The rent for the land we're on went up too high. We barely have enough money to spare to feed ourselves, let alone the animals. The horses are acting up, too."

"You didn't just buy the land for yourself?"

"It's too much money. We can't spare anything."

The girl frowned down at Alexander. "What if the lion attacks during a show?"

"He does. I just have to not die."

"What if he-"

Alexander stood up. "The show will start, soon. You should leave."

"Oh. Uh...okay..." The girl paused, but eventually started to turn.

"I'll tell you what," Alexander said, stopping the girl. "I'll stay alive tonight just for you."

The girl smiled shyly and nodded, then turned and left.

* * *

Alexander overexerted himself that night. He passed out after locking Beast up and stayed asleep until John woke him up. They headed to bed with the rest of their family, but were stopped by Martha.

"Someone wanted to talk to you," she said to Alexander. The boy sighed tiredly, but let his mother lead him to the big top.

A family was there, the father speaking to George. The mother held the hand of a small girl, and another young woman was standing close to the girl Alexander had seen earlier. The two of them met eyes, and the girl smiled and waved, and Alex awkwardly waved back.

"Alexander, there you are," George said. "This is Mr. Schuyler." Alexander nodded to the man.

"Hello, young man," Mr. Schuyler greeted. "Your act was quite astonishing."

"Thank you, Sir." Alex fidgeted with the bottom of his coat.

"I should be thanking you." When Alexander raised an eyebrow, not understanding, Mr. Schuyler continued, "You saved my daughter, even though she was much to curious." He playfully glared at his daughter in blue, who crossed her arms and turned away.

"It wasn't any trouble, Sir. I would have helped anyone in that situation."

"Well, regardless, Elizabeth has grown quite fond of you, and has asked of me to give you a reward."

Alexander blushed, glancing at the girl, Elizabeth, who was blushing, as well. "You really don't need to do that, Sir."

"I insist."

"That's really unnecessary-"

"I would like to buy this land for you."

Alexander sucked in a breath, going quiet. His parents didn't seem to know what to say, either.

After a few moments, Martha faintly said, "Sir...that's...you can't be serious."

"I am. This circus of yours is quite wonderful. I wouldn't want it to go under like this."

"It's hundreds of dollars-"

"I can handle it. Trust me. I want to help." Martha tried to protest again, but Mr. Schuyler was already taking out a checkbook and writing a check. He tore the paper out and handed it to George, who took it with shaking hands. Martha covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you," George said. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, Sir. We love your circus."

"No!" The little girl in yellow suddenly shouted. "There's no clowns! I wanna see clowns!"

"Peggy, don't be rude," the mother chastised.

"I wanna see the horsies!"

Mrs. Schuyler sighed. "I apologize for her."

"It is alright," Martha said. "Come with me. She can see the horses as long as she wants." Peggy cheered and ran ahead, both families following her. Alexander and Elizabeth stayed behind.

They looked at each other.

"I don't know how to thank you," Alexander said.

"You don't need to," Elizabeth replied, shaking her head. "This is my thanks to you."

"You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to." Elizabeth stepped closer. Alex did, as well.

"I still wish to thank you somehow. There must be something I can do."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Fine. Come into town on Saturday. Go to the library."

"Why?"

"So you can see me, silly."

Alex's face burned a bit. "Oh." Elizabeth giggled and took Alexander's hat, then put it on and started to walk away. Alexander grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, twirling her in the process. Their torsos were pressed together, their faces close. Alexander took his hat back, but dropped it when Elizabeth pecked his cheek. She got out of his grasp and flirtatiously waved as she walked out of the tent.

Alexander didn't remember to pick up his hat until the next morning. Even then, he was still too dazed to realize he had put it on backwards.


End file.
